Not Like This
by someCALLmeSTRAnge
Summary: I blankly stared at the two as I felt my hand clench into a fist. This is probably the worst part of being in love with that cat. Knowing that he can't ever be mine.-THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF LOVE HURTS! SAME PLOT, SAME USE OF CHARACTERS, BUT BETTER WRITING. At least I hope so...


I groan as I wake from the sun shining on my face. I really hate the mornings. Why couldn't school begin at a more practical time like at noon. That's a fair time right? It's no use thinking these thoughts though since they most likely will never happen. Well time to get ready. Thankfully, it doesn't really take me much time to get ready because I always prepare the night before. I slowly get myself out of bed still partially asleep and I get dressed into my school clothes that have been neatly folded and put respectively in their right place. Now all I need is my book bag which already has all of my books and homework neatly in it.

Now that the easy part of my morning is done it's time I have to deal with _him._ And of course by him I mean Kyo. Who else can get under my skin like he does? No one can get me so irritated and annoyed like that cat. That is why it is absolutely preposterous to admit to myself that I actually fell for that stupid cat. And by fell I don't mean pulling a Tohru and tripping over something and falling to the ground, no. I mean like fell as in falling in love. When did these feelings happen? How should I know, they just did.

I reached downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Kyo downing a carton of milk and I stood there like a love sick school girl watching him. Damn he's really put a spell on me.

"Good morning Yuki! You're up earlier than usual." Miss Honda said to me. I quickly tore my eyes away from Kyo to look at the girl talking.

"Good morning to you too Miss Honda." I said smiling. I'm really thankful for her little bit of distraction or else I probably would have never stopped staring at Kyo. "Is it really that early? I hadn't noticed."

"Usually prince charming would still be getting their beauty sleep at this time." Kyo finally spoke after putting back the milk carton in the fridge. I glare at the Kyo. Though I love him he still can get quiet annoying.

"Please refrain from picking fights with me this early in the morning. It's so very childish of you."

"What the hell did ya just say damn rat?"

"Do I honestly have to repeat myself? Even you can't be that stupid."

"The hell did you just call me!?"

"And yet I was wrong. You are that stupid." I sighed. I really hate being the cause of his anger but you have to admit, he's kinda cute when he's angry.

"That's it! I'm gunna smash that pretty boy face of yours till it's black n blue!"

"Why do you even bother? You know you're never going to beat me"

That was the last straw for Kyo and he snapped. He threw the first punch and of course I dodged it. He gave a few kicks and punches, missing me each time. It didn't even matter that Miss Honda was panicking in the background. He still kept going. Deciding to end it, I gave him a quick kick to the gut. Oops. I think I may have kicked him too hard. My eyes widen as Kyo crashed through the thin sliding doors with Miss Honda running to his aid.

"Will there ever be a day when you two will stop fighting and my house will be at peace?" I turned to see Shigure walking up besides me.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh I got here just in time for the fight. But of course the great Yuki has won once again." I rolled my at Shigure's 'compliment'. Where in the world did he get the idea of calling me great Yuki anyways?

"Those two seem to be getting cozy with each other." With that comment I looked to where Miss Honda and Kyo were at. Those two were practically smiling at each other. Or more like Miss Honda was smiling and Kyo was looking away blushing. I blankly stared at the two as I felt my hand clench into a fist. This is probably the worst part of being in love with that cat. Knowing that he can't ever be mine.

"You two lovebirds better hurry up or you might miss school." Shigure said as we walk up to the two. I watch as the two got up blushing.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled to Shigure.

As we walk to school I made sure I was in between the two. I'm being selfish I know but I can't help it. It's not like anyone was complaining anyways. Of course I noticed the small panic attack that Miss Honda was having since I was silent throughout the entire walk to the school but I didn't say anything. And if Kyo noticed he didn't say anything either for once.

Once we arrived to the school, we saw Hana and Uo waiting for us at the front. The day seemed to pass by rather quickly but that didn't matter. I had snuck a couple of glances at Kyo every now and then throughout the day. When school was over, Tohru told us that she had work today and that Kyo and I didn't have to wait for her. That was completely fine with me as I get to walk home with Kyo alone. The only problem is the stiff atmosphere that is always around the two of us whenever Miss Honda isn't near. I really do treasure out alone time but this is just suffocating.

When we got home Kyo wasted no time in going upstairs, most likely to the roof. I wonder if he noticed how lonely this made me feel. It makes me angry to know that he has so much control over my emotions like this. Quickly, I put my stuff away in my room and left the house to go tend to my garden, the only place that can give me comfort at this moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So yeah it's the revision to Love Hurts woot woot! Anyways so I'm most likely going to leave the original one for like another month then I'll take it down? Yeas that's what I'll do so if you guys want to compare the two then go right ahead I won't stop ya. Anyways 'm actually losing my motivation on continuing this . I'm really sorry it's just that I really did have a vision on how and where I want to take this story but I don't know...maybe I'm just going through a phase. But I'll try my best to get me out of this funk so please be patient with me! Till next time my lovlies!


End file.
